Previous fastener dimension measuring machines have not had the ability to quickly and accurately measure fastener dimensions.
Another important objective is the ability to record selected data, and print out the data quickly.
Another object of the invention is to be able to quickly provide adjustment of the dimension measuring member.
Other objects will be apparent from the following description and drawings.